bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Lombardi
Lola Lombardi is a student at Bullworth Academy and the only girl in the Greasers clique. She was voiced by Phoebe Strole. Creative origins The appearance of Lola is believed to be modeled after Molly Ringwaldhttp://www.50poundnote.net/image/molly_ringwald.jpg, who was popular in teen films during the 1980's such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Appearance Lola has auburn hair cut short. She never wears the school uniform, instead dressing up in tight black leather outfits with leopard prints, a style of outfit that was popular among girls in the 1950s. She has a tattoo of cherries on one of her calves. She can occasionally be seen wearing yellow pajamas in the girls dorm when it's late. She appears on the front cover of a magazine called BlaBlaBla that is found in Old Bullworth Vale Beauty Salon. Characteristics Lola is Johnny's manipulative, attention-seeking and promiscuous girlfriend. She uses her looks and sexual confidence to manipulate boys into doing stuff for her, with Jimmy being the only boy she fails to use, although she does get him to some missions for her. Her dialogue frequently contains double entendres, an example being how she describes bike races as making her "so... excited". Due to Lola's sexual nature, she has a reputation for being easy among the boys, and a reputation for being slutty among the girls. She's unpopular among her own clique, many of the Greasers feeling that she has a negative influence on Johnny and doesn't treat him well. Many students describe her as a slut.In fact,in Finding Johnny Vincent, a cutscene shows Norton calling her a tramp to her face. She's the only attractive girl in school who isn't on the cheerleading squad. Her enjoyment of being the center of attention borders on narcissism, and it is slightly hinted that her relationship with Johnny is mainly because of his standing as a clique leader. Lola dislikes and is rivals with Mandy, who she thinks is a "bitch". However, she hates Pinky even more and both are enemies due to the rivalry between the Greasers and Preppies and they will attack each other on sight. She will also be hostile to any other Prep, Non-Clique or Little Kid student who comes near the Auto Shop and New Coventry. Role in Story Lola's promiscuity is the driving force behind the events through all of Chapter 3. Lola is first seen during Chapter 2, waiting in line for the movies with Gord Vendome. After Jimmy steals Gord's bike causing him to give chase, Lola leaves in a huff. Jimmy then crosses Lola's path when Johnny Vincent, who suspects her of cheating on him with Gord, hires Jimmy to follow her and take pictures of proof. Getting caught does not slow Lola down, as she flirts with Algie so he'll do her homework and Chad so he'll buy her stuff. Lola then begins stirring up trouble between Johnny and Jimmy, first provoking them into a bike race which Jimmy wins and then convincing Jimmy to raid the Greaser's hideout in an abandoned building to get her personal belongings back. She then lets Jimmy know about the rumble between the Greasers and Preps and lambastes him for not participating in it. Later in the game while Johnny is incarcerated, Lola asks people his whereabouts even though she tells Jimmy and Norton that she and Johnny have "split up". Her mood switches rapidly from tears and grief to catty viciousness. Trivia Lola is the only Clic girl you can kiss before making her your "girl-friend". References Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola